


Beautiful Strangers

by XiaRobotto



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow series - Gemma T. Leslie
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, And you can't see any of the smut sorry haha, Baz is French, Boys Kissing, But still not TOO drunk, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Erasmus Party, Hook-Up, Kissing, M/M, NSFWish, One Shot, Simon is German, might be continued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiaRobotto/pseuds/XiaRobotto
Summary: Simon Snow is a German scholar who spends one year abroad in Paris to study (and have fun).Basilton Pitch is a French student who doesn't really know what he's doing here.
When they meet in the middle of an Erasmus party, the night goes differently than what they both expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~! This is my first SnowBaz fiction... so it's probably not that faithful to the book. But hey, you gotta start somewhere, right?
> 
> If by any chance you are not from Europe and have no idea what Erasmus is:  
> 1\. You don't know what life is about (jk)  
> 2\. Erasmus is an organisation that allows European students to spend a year in another European country... so those foreign students organise parties that are known to be quite... wild. ;)
> 
> Have fun reading ! And if you liked it, don't forget to hit those kudos, leave a comment or even visit my tumblr @xiarobotto   
> (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ♡

**SIMON**

He was impossible to miss.

The guy was in the middle of a crazy Erasmus party in the bustling city of Paris, and he had the nerve to be sitting on a chair in the corner of the room, sipping from his red cup like it was champagne.

Simon had been eyeing him since he had got there, mainly because the young man with his reddish brown skin, smooth, silky black hair and piercing eyes was possibly the most gorgeous being on Earth... But also because who came to a party to NOT have fun? Honestly, he looked like he was bored. Bored, at an Erasmus party. How was that even possible? Okay, maybe Simon just liked parties a little too much. But good, loud music, people dancing everywhere and dim lights, what more could you ask for? This was basically the utmost of fun. So seeing this guy look like he was about to doze off, it was infuriating. Simon only had one wish: to shake him up. The German student wanted to come up to him and bother him, nag him until he broke out of his cold shell. And also, surely make out with him because those lips looked ridiculously soft.

 

**BAZ**

Coming here was a terrible idea. He had been dragged to this place by some of his classmates, along with his entire class, really. He had naively thought that as a Languages student, spending time with people from all around Europe would be an enriching experience... but well, instead of a chill, nonchalant ambience, he found himself in a sea of loud and obnoxious youth. Not exactly what he would call an appropriate learning environment.

The only thing that had kept him from going right away and back to his apartment was the sight of this stupid and stunning boy. He danced, and danced, and seemed to never stop dancing, a bottle of beer in his hand and golden curls bouncing on his head. He certainly had not only been drinking beer... In fact he looked like a mess, more than anyone in the room, and still despite that he looked beautiful in those ripped skinny jeans and oversized T-shirt. At his side hung out a short girl with brown skin and poofy purple hair, as passionate about dancing as him - probably his girlfriend. Or maybe his girlfriend was the other girl, tall and gracious, blond hair tied up into a practical ponytail. Either way, he was very probably taken and not gay, even though he sure looked like the sun itself and Baz could swear the other young man had been stealing glances at him. Or maybe he was just checking if the creepy guy in the corner was still there stalking him.

Just as Baz was contemplating the thought of leaving, the angel actually looked right at him and locked eyes with him, a seductive smile curling his plump lips. The moment was so intense that Baz stopped functioning for a second, staring wide-eyed back at the object of his desire. Not even managing to make a cool face to make the situation better for him. Baz couldn't hear the other student, but he definitely saw him laugh. Not a good point for him.

Quickly regaining his composure and emotionless façade, Baz shot a charming smirk back to the boy, the kind of smirk that only stylish Parisians could produce and that allured both men and women the same way. And it did not fail him this time: the effervescent blue-eyed prince was now making his way towards him, a hand in his messy curl and a tempting grin on his face.

Oh, maybe he wasn't so straight after all.

 

**SIMON**

Finally having reached the mysterious stranger, Simon stood in front of his chair and looked down at him with a playful smirk.

"Can I know why you're not having fun?", he asked in French, his German accent showing through.

He was nearly fluent thanks to his French grandmother, but his pronunciation still had the marks of his German mother tongue. That was why he was in Paris, spending a year abroad to study literature. And also to hook up with handsome guys at parties.

"Maybe because I hate parties," the green-eyed young man answered with a smile equally as mischievous as Simon's. The flirting was almost perfect; the only annoying thing was the music covering their voices. They literally had to shout at each other... And that wasn't sexy. But despite the fact that they had to intently focus on the other's voice to be able to talk (which wasn't such a bad thing), they were both amused by the situation... And only wanted to have fun, really.

They kept the conversation going, exchanging names in the process. Simon liked the way Baz pronounced his name, 'à la française', and he himself liked to tease the other guy... because "Baz" really sounded weird. To have some peace, they moved to the balcony where the music was fainter and they could be alone. Although he had probably drank a little too much, Simon's attraction for Baz had nothing to do with the alcohol, and their flirting intensified. Soon, what was bound to happen happened.

 

**BAZ**  

They found themselves kissing passionately, Simon pressed against the wall and his hands in Baz's hair. The French young man could taste the alcohol on Simon's lips, and smell his sweet fragrance, and sometimes his gaze met the boy's hooded blue eyes... And all of this was too much.

Before suggesting to Simon that they could go home, the golden-haired boy parted from him to catch his breath.

"I think it's time for you to take me home, mm?", he said with a charming grin. Baz smiled back with just as much appeal.

Without a word, he nodded and took Simon's hand in his', leading him out of the crappy apartment and onto the street. Since his apartment wasn't so far, Baz walked home with Simon, the two of them laughing together and holding hands like a silly couple. Baz didn't even feel like himself; and as they reached his flat and ended up on his bed, he noticed more and more details about Simon that had eluded him. His face and body were spangled with freckles and moles, that Baz wanted to kiss as soon as he saw them... And the way he blushed was irresistible.

They had a lovely, torrid night, clearly not what Baz had expected when going to this party... And he was now even pleased to have accepted to go. Both fell asleep content, their bodies intertwined with each other's on Baz's bed.

 

***

 

**SIMON**

Simon woke up the next morning with a small headache and warm arms wrapped around his body. He felt the sun's dim light on his face, and his eyes slowly fluttered open. As his eyes focused, he saw that Baz was already awake, and had probably been watching him sleep. He smirked inside his head, thinking about the few times he had woken up to a guy watching him. It wasn't like himself to brag, but he had to admit that usually, when he slept with someone, his partner was already up, taking in his beauty. And they sure had to memorise it carefully, because it was rare that they even saw each other again... Simon didn't like to pursue a relationship with someone he had no feelings for. He had thought that it would be the same with Baz, but then again, in addition to the amazing night they had spent, the French student's confident and almost arrogant attitude was fascinating. Simon wondered if he should even bother to ask his number...

A wave of pain hit his head and he furrowed his eyebrows slightly, closing his eyes for a few seconds. When he opened them again, Baz was sneering and his green eyes glinted maliciously.

"Been drinking a little too much last night, have you?"

Simon didn't hear the sarcasm in Baz's remark and ran a hand into his messy straight-out-of-bed curls, producing a little laugh and fumbling to find his French in his disordered mind.

"Yeah, I guess."

"You really were a mess. I still wonder how my neighbors didn't file a complaint for night disturbance, considering how loud you were moaning."

Simon's face turned a bright red color, and he rolled his eyes, turning to lay on his back so he wouldn't have to see Baz's stupid mischievous smirk. He didn't even bother to speak French to reply.

"Oh right, I had forgotten how much of an asshole you were..."

Next to him, he heard Baz snicker, but it surprisingly didn't exasperate him as much as it should.

 

**BAZ**

Baz had no intention of finding love, or build a relationship with anyone. But as he felt Simon lean in and kiss his cheek, all of these thoughts vanished. He suddenly wanted Simon to stay a little longer.

"Care for breakfast?"


End file.
